Bonding
by SouthernDreamweaver
Summary: What if Rhodes turned out much different? I do not own any of the rights to Mrs. Harris's work I just love to visit and play.


Bonding

_Page 175 All Together Dead…Eric:"Andre, let me offer a suggestion, she must be kept happy, or she won't corporate anymore. We have exchanged blood several times, sookie and I , in fact we have been lovers" He took a step closer "I think she wouldn't be so balky if I were the blood giver, would that suit your purpose? I'm under oath to you "he bowed his head respectfully. He was being careful, so careful that made me even more frightened of Andre. Andre: "All right Eric as long as she's bonded to someone in our kingdom. I've had a drop of her blood, to find out she was part fae. If you've exchanged blood with her more than once, then the bond is already strong. Has she answered well to your call?" Eric said "Yes. She heels nicely"_

_Eric said "Sookie" and I said "Eric "and tilted my head to one side. He read as much from the gesture and word as I had from his. He stepped over towards me and extended his arms to hold the black cloak out as he leaned over me, so the cloak and the hood could give us the illusion of privacy. The gesture was hokey but the idea was nice. "Eric, no sex" This was embarrassingly intimate, but at least I didn't have to look at André and he couldn't see me. I could tolerate this if it wasn't like a lover's blood exchange. Eric's mouth was at the bend of my neck and shoulder and his body pressed against mine. My arms slid around him, because that was simply the easiest way to stand. _

I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it open, then he did something that surprised me, he produced the same ceremonial knife he'd used in marrying Mississippi and Indiana. With the same quick motion he sliced a cut in his chest right below his nipple. The blood oozed out sluggishly, and I took advantage of the flow and latched on. Eric moved restlessly, and I realized he was getting aroused. He pressed deeper against me and pulled my legs up around him…I was sucking on the open wound and unable to protest…my skirt pushed up and all that was between Eric and I was a small patch of underwear and his pants. The zipper of his pants rubbed my clit and he was enjoying making me become aroused as well and then he licked my neck and bit. At that moment I was swallowing his life force and he was mine….images began to flicker across my mind of when we were together during "the curse" and my heart ached….I knew he could feel my emotions but I was so overwhelmed. I saw him move into the shower with me for the first time. I felt him push inside me for the first time and I moaned….I saw us making love in front of the fireplace… and many other places….tears fell from my eyes. Then I felt him pull me closer and he moaned….I felt him come on my already saturated panties…he licked my neck so the marks would heal and then he looked into my eyes and through my soul. He too had a tear of blood running from his eye. He said in a whisper in my ear I imagine so Andre could not hear…"my heart's desire….that is why I ran to you…..and you found me….we are bound now and forever.. by blood and love. My memories have returned to me to us, Lover…." I felt like a truck had hit me…I could not breath …those were **not** my memories they were Eric's….I was in his head….and we had just completed a lover's exchange. This was significant we could feel each other more than ever as if we were one.

We may as well have had sex we did through our emotions and memories. I had forgotten that anyone else existed, it was like being in the eye of a hurricane, calm in the middle and then the storm begins again. I had no idea what all he remembered and what this meant but he was the lesser of the two evils and I had loved this man even if he was not "my Eric" in front of me now I knew he existed in there somewhere. I heard Andre clap…and he said "that was quite a show you provided, I could feel your lust radiating across the room… a true lovers bond" then he smiled and winked. That bastard! I still had not taken a breath…and began to see black spots…I was fading because of blood loss, emotional overload, or death…I was unsure. I faintly heard the door swing open and hit the wall then Quinn stepped into the corridor and said "What the hell is going on?" He could smell the sex…and blood and he was infuriated and ready to fight. Andre said "They are obeying my orders and the orders of the queen..You shifter should respect your queens wishes and obey those orders and stand down or face death." Eric still had me in his arms and I was coming around because I finally began to breath. I said "put me down" and he did. I was leaning against the wall…looking at the three men in front of me. Eric had staggered a step or two over to lean against the other wall. He'd allowed the cloak to fall open, and the stain on his pants was clearly visible. "O'h no problem," Eric said dreamily. That did not help I suspected he did this on purpose. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, Eric had marked his territory, me, and felt the need for Quinn and Andre to see it? I had to run..I could not face the situation in front of me..I have to escape….I said "I will talk to you later" I have no idea which of them I meant….but I began to run away. I ran and ran until I couldn't and then I fell down crying in the hallway all alone.

All of a sudden Pam was above me and she said "dear one…you cannot smell like that, and look as good as you do with all these vampires around..You my dear are vampire bait….let me help you to safety" I could not even protest the lesbian weirdness now..She picked me up and took me back to her room. I cried and cried …and then I looked over and she was sitting in a chair and must have been in downtime. Then Eric walked into the room, he dismissed his minion and began to strip. I guess I had ruined his pants…I did love his ass. He turned around and said "I can feel you …and yes I know you admire this view especially" he was laughing. Pam kissed my forehead and left the room…..I said "please don't leave "and she said "My Dear Sookie….you and our master have much to discuss and I must not interfere and then she was gone. Our master what the hell…Eric then went into one of the two bedrooms, of course they would have a suite. There is no way in hell I am moving if he wants to talk we will do it here on the couch. He came back in the room in black silk PJ bottoms; ok I am going to have a hard time focusing on anything but this gorgeous Viking in front of me..you can do it….think of Andre that will take sex right out of the equation. He began speaking and I was having difficulty concentrating "it is almost daylight and we have much to discuss however you seem overwhelmed and I would like for you to stay here with me and discuss our situation when I rise". Pam walked back in the room with my belongings from my other room and put them in Eric's room, then she retired to her room, she winked before closing her door. I just nodded I had no energy to argue, Eric picked me up Rhett style and placed me on the bed and we slept like the dead.

I woke up the next morning around 11am and there was an envelope next to the bed it was addressed to me. The letter read:

_Lover,_

_Good morning, I am sure you will need to attend to your human needs first thing, so please order room service, however do not let anyone inside the suite, and please for your safety please do not leave the room. I am asking not demanding because I care. I hope you will be by my side when I wake._

_E_

He always got me…I felt like he was demanding me to stay put..but when he asked me like that…ok I will do it for all of our safety. So I ordered room service and went into the living area. I made sure to close Pam's and Eric's doors tight although no sun light comes in these windows anyway. I thought what the hell I will turn on some TV, and when I did what was on was the Fellowship of the sun demonstrators outside the hotel. Ok turning that off, so now what, well I pulled back the light tight curtain and found a balcony and a view over the pool. Great I will go out here and try to catch some rays while I wait for my food. You could not hear any of the demonstrators from the poolside. I did not see many people at the pool and I guessed most of the humans here want to look like a vampire since they belong to one, not me. No I do not have a trap stamp of property on my ass, what would it say o'h yeah…..lol "MINE- Northman" I giggled and then I heard a knock at the door. I was about to open the door but I looked through the peep hole first and a red tangled mess of thoughts was on the other side. He was a were named mike and he thought why would vamps be ordering breakfast….o'yeah so there humans could keep their strength up. I opened the door and said "hello" he looked at me oddly and thought she is not your typical fangbanger wonder why she is here, maybe I should tell her to get out while it is safe. Well that sparked my interest. He asked me to sign the bill and I did, he also asked what my plans were today. I thought what could I say to get more information out of him? Sure make him believe I am not a fangbanger. I said "well I am here with my uncle he is a human lawyer and I am his assistant" he thought good she is not a fangbanger I hate vamps, yep I should tell her to go shopping before the hotel goes to shit. He then began to suggest anything he could to get me out of the hotel so I said "that sounds great I will eat and then get a cab to the mall." I closed the door and listened hard he thought well she will be gone when the bombs begin to go off this afternoon. I stood frozen I had to warn someone…who can I call duh the lawyer so I called Mr. Cataliades and warned him (he would get the queen and bill out), I called Quinn, and warned him now I just have to get out myself. Shit Eric and Pam how the hell do you get vampires out in the daylight well I guess I had done it with Bill before. I reached out with my mind and got Barry and Clovache one of the Britlingens…and warned them clovache said she would be here in a few minutes. I heard a knock and saw two brightlins holding a rug. Guess that is a King of Kentucky vampire burrito, good idea maybe I should do that with Pam but there is not a rug big enough for Eric. The pair entered the suite I know I told Eric no visitors but hell they were security and help. They were in tactile gear and ready for battle I explained what I knew and that I was going to pull the fire alarm but reached out with my mind first. They said lets survey the area and then we shall alert the guests, but good idea with the fire alarm maybe all faries are not too bad. They knew I was Fae weird maybe they have some weird sense of smell. So we decided that we could not just go out the front door with coffins that would tip the Fellowship off but we saw the pool house had a laundry with large hampers on wheels filled with towels. There happened to be two vans behind the pool house we could use for transport. I pulled the fire alarm. Now how are we going to get the vamps out well , three burritos later Eric took two rugs, the Britlingens teleported the vampires and myself to the pool house and just as we began to put them in the truck we heard the explosions start. I guess the staff had a heads up because there was no one around stopping our escape. We did escape and I asked Clovache and Batanya why they helped me and they said "because you warned us and there are forces bigger than us working here. " What is it with supes and vagueness …? As we pulled out of the parking lot the police and firefighters were already on their way because we had pulled the fire alarm I have no idea if it helped many get out but I hope it did. They did not ask where to go so I guessed they had a plan B if things like this happened and pulled into an underground parking deck. The Britlingens got out of the van and Batanya, the leader, called someone. She said to someone on the phone "the package is safe and we are even heavy a couple of vamps" I guess she was calling Kentucky's day man, should I call Eric's nope he has always been a jerk to me he will just have to suffer and think maybe his master did not make it out. Then it hit me Eric could have died and I felt nauseated and had to go throw up. The Britlingens did not even flinch but did say "I guess you're more human than we though no fae would ever be upset if a vamp perished however we have never heard of the Fae being bound to a vamp before so who knows" That made me think maybe they know what the significance of "bonding" means so I asked and what they told me shocked me. They said it was like we were bound by blood for life and that we would always have a connection, he could turn me, control me, he owned me, no other could touch me or feed from me without his consent, and I was his property. I explained he never has been able to control me, glamour me, and he will never own me! They said that was very interesting they also said it was weird he had not drained me dry because I was fae, but I have no idea where this fae-ness comes from. They became very quiet and looked over to the elevator and Claudine showed up she told me I should have never went but was very thankful that the Britilingens were able to help extract me. What the hell …was she the one on the phone, nah she just knew I was in trouble right after all she is my fairy god mother. Claudine gave me a kiss and said she would see me when I got home and then pop she was gone. We got on the road it was getting late and we needed to get the hell out of dodge so we did. Since we had the King with us we were on the way to the airport to his G5 whatever that is. We arrived and it was a private jet how cool we loaded the vamps in the plane and we settled in for our flight to Lexington. It was a very short flight and when we arrived Kentucky's day people were waiting. I was very anioxus for my vampre to wake up…wait did I sy my vampire…wow how things change…LOL

Eric, Pam, and the King rose. We reviewed the events and story with them….Eric was wondering why Claudine was there and asked the Brightlins to explain? They reminded him that they only work for royalty and they were not just their protecting Kentucky. They mentioned Claudine and that is when bells whistles and alarms start to go off. Eric was in deep thought if Claudine is Nialls Royal Fae blood or family why in the hell is she sookies fairy god mother/protector? Surly Sookie is not of royal fae origin? I will have to get in touch with niall..What have I gotten myself into bonding with one of nialls family members…that girls will be the death of me!

Andre, Bill, and the Queen suffered some injuries however Mr. Cataliades was able to get them to safety after the warning. They were grateful for the warning as are many other vampires. Andre is the new King of Arkansas and has requested Sookies services while setting up his new regime. There would be no request had sookie not suggested his ascension to the throne or saved his life but as it is we have some options. We will have to visit for 1-3 months and sookie will need to hire a personal assistant. Who could we trust…the witch that would be my first choice, I will have to make her believe this is her idea.


End file.
